Heroes at Hogwarts
by Athena's Daughter 13
Summary: Percy,Annabeth, Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank and Nico go to Hogwarts. How will they fit in? What will the Golden Trio do to these new arrivals. Set during Harry's 5th year. Bad summary I know, just please read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi Guys! This is my first story, so sorry if this story is horrible. Please comment and review. Constuctive comments welcomed.

Percy POV

I can't believe this. 2 months after defeating Gaea, we are going on a quest. Annabeth and I were on the beach when Nico shadow-traveled there. "Chiron wants us" he said. Before I could ask why, he said " That's all I know" He disappeared. "Come on Percy" said Annabeth, standing up from her position next to me. "Let's go see what Chiron wants." When we got to the Big House, Jason,Piper, Nico, Frank and Hazel were all ready there. Leo is still missing. Everyone thinks he died, but the rest of the the Seven thinks he still alive. We all have to hope, right? "Ah"

said Chiron, standing in front of us in full horse form. "Everyone's here" " What's going on?" I asked " "Why did you call us here?" "It's a long story" said Chiron "I don't want to stop, ok?"

We nodded " Ok, then" said Chiron " I recently got a message from my old friend Albus Dumbledore. He runs a...uh...school from children with special abilities. These students are wizards, mortals gifted by Hecate centuries ago. They have formed their own society's and government. He told me that a new threat has emerged. A very dark wizard named Voldemort..(cue soft laughter)..who wants to take over the wizarding world. They have only one hope, a boy named Harry Potter, who Voldemort tried to kill 14 years ago. Your job will to be to fit in at the school and protect Harry Potter. Any questions?" Everyone started to ask questions at once. "Not everyone at once!" Said Chiron. Everyone raised their hands." Will they know we are demi-gods?" Asked Annabeth. " Only the teachers" said Chiron "all the students will not so be careful." "What's the name of the school?" Asked Jason. "It is called Hogwarts. All of us laughed, even Annabeth. "Now, now." Said Chiron. After everyone else asked their questions, it was my turn. " How will we use magic? We aren't wizards." "Hecate will place a blessing on all of you before you attend Hogwarts." Said Chiron. "When will we leave?" Asked Piper. The flight leaves tomorrow." Said Chiron. "Zeus promised to not strike the plane out of the sky, so don't worry Percy and Nico. I have to go teach archery,now. You all need to go start packing." We all nod and walk toward our cabins, millions of questions still in our heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi Guys! I might publish a lot this weekend because I am out of school for a couple of days. Usually I will only post once or twice a week. Please comment and review. Constuctive comments welcomed.

Harry POV

I had returned from my trial. My mind was still reeling with everything, including Dumbledore's odd behavior. Mad-eye was standing in the hallway." There's a meeting going on" he said. "Told me to get you. It's about..." He lowered his voice to a whisper "the people we discussed earlier." became very serious. "Harry, you should go upstairs and tell the others how the trial went," said "They'll all want to know I expect. He disappeared in to the kitchen with Mad-Eye following close behind. I walked up the stairs and saw what I expected. George, Fred, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing at the top of the stairs, with an extendable ear hanging down to try to get some idea of what was going one in the meeting. "Harry!" Said Hermione, I a loud whisper, "How did the trial go?" "Fine" I said "I didn't get expelled at least. What's happening in the meeting?" "It just started when dad got home." Said George. "Shut up so we can listen." Downstairs we hear Mrs. Weasley saying "I don't like this. You talk as if they are dangerous." "They are." Said a voice I recognized as Sirius. " Dumbledore made it very clear that they are very dangerous. He said they'd attract monsters, but we need to take the risk." Why can't we just get some Auors to do it?" Asked Mrs. Weasley "We have many here willing to protect him." Are they talking about me? I thought. Everyone exchanged odd looks. "Even the Auors might not be good enough," said Lupin "They know what they are doing and.." He lowered his voice "..have special abilities." "Plus," said Moody,"They will be needed this year what with.." He lowered his his voice so we could not hear what was being said. "Fine" said Mrs. Weasley. "Tell Dumbledore to send them." As the meeting ended we all ran to our rooms without saying a word. When me and Ron go to our room, he started talking as soon as I closed the door. "Who are they talking about? Who is so dangerous and why are they going to be protecting you?" I don't know I said, "All I know is that it will be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi Guys! As a Guest requested, I will make each chapter longer and have more developed paragraphs. I hope these changes make my story better and more fun to read. Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having trouble coming up with ideas. Please comment and review. Constuctive comments welcomed.

Piper POV

The plane ride was boring. To hide his terror of being on a plane, Percy argued with Jason the whole way. "No, air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters." Jason argued. "No way!" Said Percy "Sea disasters are way more awesome!" Annabeth ingnored both of them. She reading a book on architecture, and kept end giving Percy dirty looks that he didn't notice.

Hazel and Frank were playing a weird game. Hazel would say an animal and Frank would turn into it. Everyone could hear Hazel's giggles as Frank turned into a octopus and started to fail around.

Nico just sat in the shadows alone. He, like Percy, hated flying on a plane, but wasn't trying to talk to anyone. He looked like he was going to throw up, and I felt really sorry for him.

When the flight finally ended I was glad to get off the plane. You can only listen to the damage a hurricane can do so many times. We walked in the airport to find a man who has holding a sign saying "Transfers" like Chiron told us. Eventually, we found the sign being held by a red-haired man. He was wearing a odd suit and a friendly smile. "Hello there!" He said "Are you the..." He lowered his voice. "..the demigods." "Yes" said Annabeth, giving him a nice big smile. "My name is Annabeth and this is.." She introduced everyone to the man. "My name is Arthur Weasley." I'll be taking you to where you'll be staying intil you go to Hogwarts. Ok?" We all nod as he followed him about the airport.

When we got to the house we where staying in, Jason was already complaining. "Why aren't we walking any faster?" He complained. I ignored him and kept walking. The house was dark and sort of grimy. I noticed that right away. I also noticed that a crowd of people were standing in the hallway. At the front was a smiling, red hair woman ( ), two red haired, grinning boys (Fred and George), a pretty red haired girl (Ginny). There was also a small group of 3 people. One was another tall red haired boy with lots of freckles. Standing next to him was a frizzy- haired, intelligent looking girl. At the back of the of the group was a small, scrawny boy. He had green eyes, black hair and glasses. He looked like a smaller version of Percy. I recognized him as Harry Potter. Chrion told us about him. He has a nervous look about him although he looks confused at us. I wonder why.

Hermione POV

The hallway is full of the American transfer students. They introduced themselves. The people in the front looked like the leaders. The boy in the front looked like Harry, but he was bigger and tougher looking. He was holding hands with a blond- haired girl. She was pretty and had startling grey eyes. She studied the house, as if she was looking for the easiest way to bring it down. "Hi" said the boy. "My name is Percy. Nice to meet you." The blond-haired girl forced a smile and said "Hi. My name is Annabeth." As the other kids walked in, I saw a a pretty brown haired girl, a blond hair guy, a big, baby faced Asian guy, a girl with gold eyes, and a boy that seemed lost in the shadows. What a crowd! They introduced themselves as Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico. Me, Harry and Ron exchanged glances. What was so dangerous about these kids? Although they where werid, they didn't look dangerous. But Mrs. Weasley looked tense, as if they might break something. But the Americans started taking to everyone. Percy and Jason were arguing about the plane ride. "Why did it so long to fly here?" He asked Jason like it was his fault.

As the Americans were lead into there rooms, we went upstairs. "What's going on?" Asked Harry. "They don't look dangerous. What can they do that so bad?" "Their wizards you idiot!" I said. I can't believe that Ron can be do stupid sometimes! "They cast a bad spells or something." "But their so young." Said Harry. "Why are the so dangerous to adult wizards." We all fell silent. "We will just have to wait and see." I said, wishing it was not true.


End file.
